Each year thousands of cars and other vehicles are car jacked. Because car jackers can be violent, it is often not a good idea to resist at the scene. It would be better, therefore, to have a car jacking prevention system that could be triggered in a number of ways that allowed the vehicle owner or driver to establish a safe distance between himself/herself and the car jacker before the car jacking prevention system triggered a number of anti theft mechanisms including an engine cut-off mechanism, an audible alarm, a visual alarm, and a radio transmitted location system to communicate to a central location the location of the vehicle for retrieval and immediate response by police or the like. Because car jackers may lock the driver of the vehicle within the vehicle trunk, it would be a further benefit to have a car jacking prevention system that included a trunk activation mechanism that triggered the car jacking prevention system while simultaneously unlocking the trunk of the vehicle. To aid in convicting the car jacker, it would be a further benefit if the car jacking prevention system also included a hidden camera for taking several pictures of the car jacker while the car jacking is in progress. It would be still a further advantage to have a car jacking prevention system that included a door monitoring mechanism for monitoring the doors of the vehicle such that when the last door of the vehicle was closed, the car jacking prevention system would be triggered by the door monitoring mechanism in a manner that would require a legitimate user of the vehicle to disarm the system by means of a hidden disarm button.